powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 10: Ah, the Vengeful Goddess
is the tenth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. It is the second episode involving the Peacock Buddha Kujaku and introduces her rivalry with Lieutenant Colonel Gara. Synopsis Kujaku's peaceful ways become inflamed when she decides to pursue Gara for her six-thousand years of grief, troubling Daigo. Plot After being released from Master Mirror Makeup, Kujaku witnesses the local wildlife and smiles as Daigo takes care of it in a nearby park; several pigeons fly by and she chooses to feed them while the Dairanger watch them, Rin admiring that she seems nice as the incarnation of the Peacock Buddha; but Kazu admitting she's way out of Daigo's leagues. Daigo asks how Kujaku was captured within Master Mirror Makeup; she reveals that during the Gorma war six-thousand years ago, she was pursuing Lieutenant Gara and prepared to strike her down, but did not and attempted to help her; Gara is surprised that a Dai would help a Gorma, but Kujaku reveals it doesn't matter if you're ally or enemy before bandaging her hand. Gara states that ignoring her combat ability, Kujaku's compassion and beauty alone cannot be rivaled by her before asking for water from her. The Peacock Buddha goes for the water as Gara continues to compliment her, calling her a true goddess and beauty, making Kujaku admire herself in the water before Master Mirror Makeup's tongue spits out, capturing her inside as Gara states her vanity was her downfall in believing herself as an actual goddess! Kujaku in present time admits it was a simple moment of weakness that lead her capture and forced her desire for revenge. Without warning, the birds flutter and Kujaku throws a feather knife towards a tree, revealing a laughing Gara, who admires the Peacock Buddha's return to life. Kujaku throws more feathers at her but Gara uses Yo power to make herself intangible to the attack as the animals run away. Daigo tries to grab Kujaku telling her she'll get them killed but she pushes him away but he keeps telling her to stop until she brings out knives and attacks and throws the male down. The Buddha states she was grateful to Daigo for releasing her from Master Mirror Makeup, but he has no idea of the anger and humiliation she feels for being captured in the Gorma Minion for six-thousand years! Gara calls Kujaku worthless before stating they'll meet again and vanishes; Kujaku pursuing in a blaze of Rainbow Qi. The other Dairanger check on their teammate, Rin stating she hurt Daigo despite him helping her. Shoji considers what she did terrible, but Daigo instead calls her "magnificent" due to the power that she possesses. Elsewhere, a group of people are celebrating at a sakura viewing party as the tree tells those underneath it to smell it's cherry blossoms and go mad with them, filling their hearts with rage and violence! The people suddenly become violent, attacking one another as cherry blossoms fly about, reforming into a Gorma Minion called Cherry Blossom Viscount, stating humans are such easy prey. At Daigo's pet shop, Shishiranger is cleaning the bird cages when he sees a lonely parrot captured in the cave, making him stare at Kujaku's feather again. The Peacock Buddha herself is at the Tokyo National Museum, staring at a photo of the Peacock Buddha; as Daigo wonders where she is and wishes to have a match with her. Suddenly, Daigo gets a call on his communicator that the town is in turmoil with people turning violent as the team tries to calm the rampaging masses as they attack them and others around them. Daigo rushes to help trying to calm the people down as he notices the angry faces, believing that the Gorma are controlling them and they should avoid hurting them; but with the team wondering how! Kujaku appears above them watching but grabs a cherry blossom as one floats around her, knowing Cherry Blossom Viscount is behind it. Without warning, multiple feathers fly down hitting the people; Daigo realizing it's Kujaku as she explains what's happening and that the people can't be spared for their current violent actions as she keeps attacking them. She tries to throw another feather but Daigo becomes hit by the pointed tip; angered he runs up to the balcony to meet with the Buddha telling her to stop; but Kujaku reveals that she'll do anything to stop the Gorma and avenge what Gara pulled on her all those years ago. Daigo tells her to stop, but she tells him to not test her and that he is no match for her, particularly in his current condition. Daigo wonders why but she states he's too merciful, too much like her six-thousand years prior before realizing mercy is futile. She states a warrior must fight without mercy before vanishing, Daigo feeling the pain from the feather stabbing. At headquarters, Shoji states the Gorma seem to be planning to make people destroy one another and drive them insane as the team fixes themselves up. Kaku states that Kujaku's desire for revenge has devoured her true nature as a kind being. Rin states they should never forgive her for what she did, but Ryo states they need to find and stop Cherry Blossom Viscount. As they leave, Kaku asks Daigo about Kujaku's words to "leave his mercy behind as a warrior"; he states she makes a point but believes Daigo himself can be genuine if he does win a battle with his mercy, which Shishiranger comprehends. Kaku advises him that the only training he requires is to have self-discipline when he comes up against the Gorma, leaving him to contemplate. The blossoms of Cherry Blossom Viscount keep flowing around the people as Kujaku approaches, stating that the blossoms can destroy people's sanity but won't work on her. The Gorma Minion asks if she's come to destroy him, but she merely asks him where Gara is; yet she appears immediately stating that she had been found right away. Gara pulls out a strange Gorma sword asking for battle as Kujaku pulls out her daggers, the two facing each other as the Peacock Buddha states she'll show no mercy as the two charge at each other, Cherry Blossom Viscount stating they should fight to their hearts content. At headquarters, Kaku can feel the battle as the two continue to face each other until Gara throws Yo that Kujaku splits before she fires a bench with Qi that Gara destroys. Gara then breathes a fire attack that the Buddha blocks with a time manipulation before beginning her "Peacock Fan Attack", releasing her tail as she turns into a fiery bird and flies right into Gara forcing her to feel her wrath. The continue to face each other as the Dairanger are forced to watch; the two firing Qi and Yo at one another until they destroy the nearby surroundings and throw each other back. Cherry Blossom Viscount states all one can do is fight, but Gara forces him to keep quiet in order to end it and stop driving people to insanity. Pushed to fight by the Gorma Minion, the team transforms and throw their Dairen Rods into Cherry Blossom Viscount; who counters with a Cherry Blossom Full Shower Attack hitting the team and forcing them back. A squad of Cotporos appear and the team fight them off as Shishiranger throws his rod towards the Gorma Minion who catches it and uses it against the Dairanger until he uses a new move: Lion Fist: Empty Innocence, which allows him to quell all desire to fight and enter a meditative state to avoid all of Cherry Blossom Viscount's attacks with his Dairen Rod! As he charges, Daigo slashes it with his sword and uses his Qi to regain his Dairen Rod and combine his weapons for the Peacock Slash, which he uses to defeat Cherry Blossom Viscount! Using an Enlargement Bomb, the Gorma Minion grows making the Dairanger summon their Mythical Qi Beasts and form into Dairen'Oh. Cherry Blossom Viscount uses the Cherry Blossom Shower to attack the giant, but the team use a Qi Infusion before summoning the Great King Sword and finishing Cherry Blossom Viscount with the Great Storm and Stress attack. Later, Daigo goes to the museum with the Peacock Buddha tapestry, staring at it while hoping his Qi could combine with Kujaku's by the will of the Buddha and wondering where she is. Daigo sees a vision of Kujaku, yelling at the tapestry as she states that the fateful moment when they meet once more will happen someday as he yells for her to come back and become to her merciful self as the Peacock Buddha. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Viewership': 8.2% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' ShishiRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' ShishiRanger DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes